paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits of the Galaxies
Spirits of the Galaxies 'is a humanized fanfiction the takes place where different worlds and dimensions collide in one epic, full action-packed fanfiction. This fiction is focused on few individuals unexpectedly possessed the Crystals of the Ivories. '''Important Note: This is NOT ANTHRO, and no, this is NOT related to Power Rangers or anything related to any cartoons like that. This is ''only a work of fiction, not affecting the series as well. In this fiction, the pups will be humans, and I'll be using the Canon Characters. This humanized fanfiction belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter. Feel free to give comments, suggestions or ideas. I'm all ears. Crystals of the Ivories are the gems that carries unpredictable powers and abilities. Hidden by those of galactic secrets, the gems had began to be repossessed of among the few who had low and high spirits, who are the few peoples of the Earth and they began to reborn as they crawl inside them. But one by one, Intergalactic Criminals from different galaxies and dimensions, powerful and menacing had caught the eyes of the galactic gems, and soon they hunt their way down, aiming towards the few who had repossessed them. And now, havoc and chaos had spread all over the galaxies, even Earth itself...This is the tale of the never-ending flowing spirits of the eight individuals and their quest to defend the galaxies.... The newfound team C.O.D.E.C., known as the Corporals of the Galaxies and Dimensional Ether Conflicts, had been struggling far and wide as they are chosen "few", unexpectedly possessed the Crystals of the Ivories, but as their struggles arose, they kept on pushing forward, fighting and defending to what's in front of them. With the Crystals of the Ivories, whose had different abilities, and are now in their favor, they learned new moves, new powers, and there, a forged path that had been shown, and they will follow to their own ways that lead to their destinies. Canon Characters * Ryder (Age - 20) - A geeky individual, full of knowledge and intelligence, the leader of the team called C.O.D.E.C, one of the few who unexpectedly got one of the Crystals of the Ivories. * Marshall (Age - 18) - A fairly relaxed and a clumsy orphan teenager, one of the members and the two informants of the team C.O.D.E.C, and one of the few who unexpectedly got one of the Crystals of the Ivories. * Chase (Age - 19) - A supportive teen, a cocky yet a courageous and a loyal boy. He's the second-in-command and the Battle Strategist of Team C.O.D.E.C. He's one of the few who got one of the Crystals of the Ivories. In fact, he was the first who got among the others. * Rocky (Age - 17) - A very strategic yet a resourceful boy, and an environmentalist along with Tracker. He's one of the members of C.O.D.E.C, and one of the few as well. * Zuma (Age - 16) - A water-loving teen, one of the youngest members and the two informants of C.O.D.E.C, and one of the few who got one of the Crystals of the Ivories. * Rubble (Age - 15) - One of the youngest members of C.O.D.E.C. A boy with a tough, determined side, yet a very friendly person. He's one of the few who got one of the Crystals of Ivories. * Skye (Age - 16) - A cheery-like girl, but very intimidating personality. She's one of the members of C.O.D.E.C. She's one of the few who got one of they Crystals of the Ivories. * Everest (Age - 19) - One of the researchers and the members of C.O.D.E.C. A girl with a cool and frosty ''side. She's one of the ''few ''who got one of the Crystals of the Ivories. * Tracker (Age - 18) - An sensitive environmentalist, a forest watcher, and one of the members and the researchers of C.O.D.E.C. He's one of the ''few ''who got one of they Crystals of the Ivories. ''More to be added soon... "Crystals of the Ivories are the gems that carries unpredictable powers and abilities. Hidden by those of galactic secrets, the gems had began to be repossessed of among the few who had low and high spirits, who are the few peoples of the Earth and they began to reborn as they crawl inside them..." They are known and bound to have different abilities and such. Most likely that they have different colors, sometimes had two, or even three. And here are the Crystals of the Ivories themselves. * Limitless Thunderbird Crystal - This gem is more than just meets the eye. Glowing in deep blue, with hazy electric, and speed manipulation abilities, this gem carries no limits, and the potential within high and low speeds. * Cyclonic Eagle Crystal - Glowing in deep light pink, the gem possess gravity, and flying and wind abilities, most likely effective against aerial enemies. * Scorching Phoenix Crystal - Crawling and glowing in crimson red, this gem is sure as hot as a fiery fireball when it comes to touch, because it has fire abilities, and easily burn enemies down to the touch. * Glacial Wolf Crystal - Shivering cold to touch and glowing in light blue, this had ice powers, chilled down to the touch, making foes shiver. * Evergrowing Lion Crystal - A rare crystal, glowing in light green, with durable and flexible leaf and forest powers. Chances will get the enemies will be poisoned. * Quake Ox Crystal - A tough, a very durable crystal. Glowing in brownish-yellow, and attained with "un-earthly" ground abilities, this sure will got them knocked out of their consciousness. * Aquatic Leviathan Crystal - Glowing in azure color, watery to the touch, there, crawling inside of lies the deepness of water abilities, flowing the senses along with the one who possessed this. * Five Rules of Lux Hawk Crystal - Bright and glowing in pure white, this crystal reveals the abilities of the holy light, and also heightens the senses of one's whom possessed this crystal. More to be added soon... Prologue - Expect the Unexpected Chapter 1 - Never Deny the Impossible More chapters to be added... * Prologue is now '''FINISHED!!! '''I'll be working on Chapter 1 sooner or later. * Not really sure if this fiction is long or not. But we'll see if this keeps going on, and this story needs more than just to be told. * The genre of this fanfiction is Fantasy, and Action...A lot of Action. But there are also comedy, romance, and probably a little drama. * This is my first fiction to make to have pups as humans; my first humanized fanfiction. Once again, this is not like the pups in their anthro forms. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Humans Category:Humanized